si algo queda,queda entre los 2
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Ash continua su travesía por la región Kalos junto con Lem,Clem y Serena hasta que recive una visita inesperada: Dawn pero con ella llega un problema, su novio Kenny. Amor, Celos, intriga y mucho mas en este cuadro amoroso.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

_**Fanfiction: Si algo queda, queda entre los dos.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**- Las batallas serán como en los juegos y si Ash llega a la liga será como en los juegos: pelear con el alto mando(pese a mi poca especialidad para narrar batallas **__** ).**_

_**- Ash tendrá sus pokemon Pikachu, Frogadier, Fletchinder y Hawlucha (Si son necesarios los 2 restantes yo los pondré a mi gusto ).**_

_**- En vez del team roket saldrá el team Flare como debe de ser.**_

_**Capítulo 1 "Encuentro".**_

Nuestra historia se desarrolla en la hermosa región Kalos (basada en la maravillosa Francia), su ciudad principal es Luminalia en dicha ciudad hay un monumento llamado "Torre prisma" que se figura mucho a la torre Eiffel, la pokedex nacional es de 719 pokemon, dejando eso de lado nos centramos en la ciudad Tempera (una bella localidad portuaria situada al norte de Kalos, limita al oeste con la ruta 12 y al sur con la ruta 13), Su líder de gimnasio llamado Amaro (especializado en tipo planta) se encuentra en estos instantes librando una batalla con un jovencito de cabellos alborotados, es la segunda vez que lo enfrenta y el azabache tiene ventaja.

-¡Gogoat derribo!- Ordeno el anciano, ataque que no causo gran daño sobre el oponente fletchinder, la batalla sí que había sido interesante pues ese pajarito logro deshacerse de jumpluff y weenpibell pero a consecuencia de su ultimo contrincante quedo envenenado aun así pudo bajarle una gran cantidad de PS a su ultimo combatiente.

_-_¡fletchinder usa ascuas!- grito el joven confiando que con este ataque culminara la batalla y así fue, Amaro le entrego la medalla planta al joven y este junto con sus compañeros (Lem, Clem y Serena) decidieron pasar la noche en el centro pokemon.

-Felicidades Ash ya solo te faltan otras 4 medallas para ir a la liga de Kalos- Dijo la castaña mientras traía una charola de pastelillos para celebrar, algunos para sus compañeros y otros para los pokemon.

-Esa batalla fue sorprendente!- dijo la pequeña hermana del líder de gimnasio.

-Bueno chicos regreso iré a probarme unas prendas que compre en la ciudad pasada- y con esa excusa la oji-azul salió.

-Disculpa ¿tú eres Ash Kechum?- pregunta la enfermera Joy interrumpiendo la "celebración" de los chicos.

-Am si ¿por?- pregunta curioso el oji-negro.

-Llego esta carta para ti desde la región Sinnoh- Le entrega un sobre el cual en la esquina superior lleva una estampilla de dicha región, el joven agradece, la enfermera se retira para seguir con sus labores y empieza la intriga, claro que el azabache ya sabía de quien podría ser.

-¿Tienes novia Ash? ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste? Lo vez hermano mayor incluso Ash ya tiene novia!- Grito la última frase que llego a oídos de Serena pues los probadores no estaban muy lejos de la sala de estar (los que haya jugado ya pokemon X & Y saben a qué me refiero ya que están los probadores a la izquierda, el centro para sanar a los pokemon y a la derecha la tienda pokemon).

-Ash ¿novia? Estaba casi segura que él no tenía! ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ¿Sinnoh? Esta algo lejos de aquí, mejor escucho lo que pueda- La castaña desconocía las antiguas compañeras de Ash en sus viajes anteriores pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no dejaría que cualquiera llegara y le arrebatara a su preciado algo idiota Ash Kechum.

-Para nada Clem yo no tengo novia y mejor leamos la carta- dijo algo nervioso el Kechum quien rápidamente rompió el sobre, extendió la hoja que decía:

_Querido Ash:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro en Unova asi que decidí que sería bueno visitarte otra vez en Kalos, hay mucho de que platicar por ejemplo que viajando con cierta persona logre ganar el gran concurso en Kanto y esa persona gano la liga ¿puedes creerlo? Quien diría que un coordinador pokemon lograría algo así, también quiero tener una batalla contigo por los viejos tiempos, eh escuchado que en Kalos hay unas prendas que están muy a la moda ese es otro motivo más para acudir a un reencuentro contigo, llegare a ciudad Relieve mañana como a eso de las 10 am más vale que estes ahí o si no te buscare por todo Kalos y cuando te halle te daré un gran golpe en tu cabeza!_

_Atte: Dawn_

_-_Valla ¿Así que Dawn eh?- dijo con picardía la pequeña rubia.

-Ya basta chicos, ella es una buena amiga (bostezo) bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir de aquí hasta ciudad Relieve esta algo cansado- se excusó y se fue directo a dormir con su fiel pikachu, al día siguiente muy temprano salieron de ciudad Tempera para ir a su nuevo destino: cd. Relieve.

-Y ¿Por qué tenemos que ir por ella? Nos hubiera alcanzado en ciudad Luminalia- dijo un poco molesta la niña de una coleta larga quien después de quejarse dio un gran bostezo.

-Serena ¿estas celosa acaso?- Le susurro la pequeña Clem.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue lo único que contesto y como consecuencia por dichas palabras de parte de la rubia se le quito el sueño y en el todo el trayecto fue callada sin rezongar, cuando por fin llegaron a Relieve inmediatamente fueron a la costa para esperar a la gran visita, ½ hora después.

-Oye Ash seguro que tu amiga dijo en ciudad Relieve?- cuestiono el líder de gimnasio.

-Si estoy seguro en la carta lo dice- dijo firmemente el azabache.

-Miren! En el cielo! Un Togekiss!- grito sorprendida la pequeña rubia, todos los jóvenes posaron sus ojos al cielo y efectivamente la figura de un pájaro llego y aterrizo con 2 personas en su lomo quienes de inmediato bajaron y el pokemon regreso a su pokeball.

-Cuanto tiempo Ash- Fue lo único que dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Kenny…-dijo en voz muy baja.

-No te olvides de mí Ash- dijo la chica de ojos zafiros los acompañantes de Ash quedaron con sus ojos como platos pues Dawn era una chica realmente hermosa.

-¡Dawn!- reacciono el chico, corrió y la abrazo este acto fue totalmente correspondido por ella.

_-¡__¿Por qué la tiene que abrazar?!- ¬¬ _pensaron tanto la castaña como el acompañante de Dawn.

_Continuara…._

_Zelaya: Solo para desearles un excelente 2015 : )._


	2. Chapter 2 ¿celos?

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction: Si algo queda, queda entre los dos.**

**reviews:**

alexissecret: gracias por tu post : ) espero disfrutes de esta historia ;).

lightjeffdarkness: gracias por leerlo : )

Arturodejesus123: siempre agradezco que te des tu tiempo para leer mis trabajos : )

**Capítulo 2 "celos".**

Después de la bienvenida Ash sugirió que nuestros héroes Kenny y Dawn los acompañaran ya que él siempre ha dicho "entre más seamos es más divertido", pero realmente solo quería estar más tiempo con esa chica de cabellos azules aun no sabía ni por qué pero así era, aun desconocía eso del "amor" pero valla que sufriría el azabache por ser tan despistado, el viaje continuo por la _gruta tierraunida_ en donde Kenny y Dawn iban muy pegados, Serena quiso hacer lo mismo con Ash ir de su brazo pero no lo logro ya que la pequeña rubiesita se le adelanto y tubo que digamos "aguantar" al pequeño científico, atravesaron la hermosa ruta 7 conocida como el _paseo de la rivera_, Dawn quedo maravillada con tanta belleza sobre todo la pureza que reflejaba el agua en el _bastion de batalla_.

-Me gustaría recordar este lugar es de los más bonitos que eh visto hasta ahora- dijo un poco triste la oji-azul de nombre Dawn.

-Eso no es problema mi honorable Dawn, Marco Carrete puede hacerte una linda foto en el _bastion de batalla_- Sugirió el líder de gimnasio.

-¿Y si lo llamamos hermano? Me gustaría una foto grupal ¿Qué dicen chicos?- la pequeña rubia conmovió con sus tiernos ojos al resto de los adolescentes y así fue llamaron al fotógrafo quien les tomo la foto grupal pero Ash no esperaba lo siguiente.

-Bien ¿son todas? ¿alguna propina?- dijo el morocho de mediana edad.

-Quisiera una más, vamos Kenny- ambos se prepararon para la foto pero Kenny le demostraría a Ash que fue lo que dejo ir, se puso detrás de la chica y sus brazos se encargaron de abrazar su cintura, ella solo puso sus manos sobre las de Kenny, se escuchó el gran flash de la cámara, Marco entrego las fotos y al darle su propina estaba a punto de irse cuando otra cosa lo dejo extrañado.

-Es..espere! quiero una última foto, Ash tomémonos una por favor- suplico Serena, el azabache no se negó y así fue claro que no era una fotografía como la de Kenny y Dawn pero al menos están ellos, más delante vieron la famosa guardería pokemon al seguir su curso atravesaron un pequeño puente y ya solo faltaba un pequeño trayecto para llegar al pueblo vanitas, algo incomodaba al moreno oji-negro y no sabía por qué pero desde la foto logro notar que Kenny y Dawn estaban más juntos incluso tomados de la mano ¿Por qué? ¿por él tenía la osadía de tomar la bella mano de ella? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué ella se lo permitía? Estaba tan concentrado en esas preguntas y muchas otras que difícilmente la castaña llamaba su atención, primero iba la parejita luego él y su nueva compañera y al final pero no menos importante los hermanos.

-Entonces ¿crees que esta técnica esta bien para pancham?- preguntaba la oji-azul tratando de llamar la atención de Ash pero este ni si quiera la estaba escuchando , dio un gran suspiro y miro detenidamente a los que iban enfrente de ellos realmente parecían Novios, ese pequeño trayecto para llegar al pueblo parecía eterno.

-¡Miren! _Pueblo Vanitas_- dijo la menor del grupo totalmente emocionada pues habían caminado demasiado, llegaron y se hospedaron en el _hotel vanitas_ pero cada quien estaba en sus asuntos: Lem y Clem estaban en la _ruta 6_ con un extraño e innovador invento del pequeño científico, Serena estaba en los probadores del centro pokemon, Kenny se encontraba ahí mismo pero en lado de la tienda haciéndose de algunas posiciones, cuerda huida, pokebolas entre otras cosas para el viaje, Dawn por su lado estaba sentada en esa pequeña fuente situada en el centro del pueblo tenía una mirada perdida en el piso pero llego alguien a interrumpirla.

-¡Hey Dawn! Mira lo que compre- Le muestra 2 helados con una gran sonrisa, ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y este le entrega uno de los helados.

-Esto me recuerda cuando estabas triste por perder un concurso y te regale un cono- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella y miraba al cielo.

-Realmente estaba triste ya que perdí 2 veces seguidas- dio un par de lambidas a su helado definitivamente sabía muy bien.

-Recuerdo cuando te ponías tu traje de porrista y me echabas unas grandiosas porras- al voltear y verla pudo notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si lo recuerdo, jaja recuerdas que mi buneary estaba enamorada de tu pikachu bueno creo que aún lo está jeje y tu pikachu ¿le corresponderás algún día?- dijo mientras miraba al ratoncito que como siempre estaba en el hombro de su entrador y al escuchar las palabras de la coordinadora no dudo en salir corriendo avergonzado hacia el hotel en fin siguieron platicando hasta que un joven interrumpió tan buen momento.

-Hola Ash, Didi- dijo el castaño de nombre Kenny quien se sentó a un lado de Dawn y con todos sus derechos la abraza.

-Hola Kenny- dijo Ash no muy gustoso de verlo pero una chica se une al grupo.

-¡Ash! Hola!-Serena con intenciones de llevarse a Ash lejos de esa tipa, el azabache realmente se haya fastidiado y si había algo que realmente le irritara era el hecho de ver que Dawn no le dijera nada a Kenny cuando la abrazaba y la tomaba de la mano solo había una cosa buena y era que cuando pagaron el hotel optaron por 2 habitaciones, una para las chicas y la otra para el sexo opuesto, en la habitación de las chicas.

-Oye Dawn- la llamo una temerosa Serena.

-¿Si? Amm Serena ¿verdad?- Dawn se encontraba preparando su cama para dormir.

-Yo…am…novio…tu…Ash…amor…- balbuceaba la novata entrenadora.

-Ese chico con el que viajas ¿es tu novio?- finalizo la rubia ya que al parecer Serena no podía articular la pregunta.

-Si chicas, Kenny es mi querido novio y si ya terminamos quisiera descansar pues mañana nos esperaba la siguiente batalla ¿no?- Tal vez sonó algo cortante pero realmente necesitaba descansar había sido un viaje largo y sin más preguntas las 3 chicas fueron víctimas de Morfeo.

-_Bésame Kenny_- dijo la oji-azul tiernamente con una mirada de deseo hacia su novio, y el chico solo se acercó y cuando estaban a punto de culminar su beso el azabache se despertó con un gran grito haciendo que sus otros 2 compañeros dejaran de soñar.

-¿Estas bien Ash?- pregunto algo adormilado el peli-amarillo el azabache dijo un vago si, se levantó de su cama y salió un momento de su habitación dio un suspiro y sin querer al voltear a su lado derecho vio como Dawn bajaba las escaleras rumbo hacia afuera y sin pensarlo 2 veces la siguió hasta dar con ella en la misma fuente de hace un par de horas.

-Al parecer no soy el único que no puede dormir- volvió a sentarse al lado de ella.

-Así es jeje y dime Ash ¿Qué piensas de Serena?- Eso sorprendió al muchacho bastante.- O ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿No sentiste nada cuando nos separamos?

-Eres de mis mejores amigas Dawn y con respecto a Serena es una buena compañera pero ¿Qué me dices tú de Kenny? Eh visto que están muy juntitos eso se me hace tan raro en ti- dijo el azabache casi reclamándole a la chica.

-Eres un idiota Ash, Kenny es mi novio- con esas palabras dejo en shock al moreno ¿había escuchado bien? Ella dijo ¿novio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué le dijo que si a ese idiota? Eran las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza y como estaba tan ocupado buscando alguna respuesta en esas incógnitas no se dio cuenta que Dawn lo dejo solo y si fuera más observador podría haber notado que ella empezó a llorar.


	3. Chapter 3 adios

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction: Si algo queda, queda entre los dos.**

**reviews:**

**alexissecret: Jaja eso piensas de Kenny? O_o bueno hay que ver el desenlace de la historia para Ash :P y nuevamente agradezco que tomes tiempo para leer mis trabajos :3**

**lightjeffdarkness: gracias me da gusto que mis historias te gusten : ) y espero te sigan gustado ñ.ñ /**

**ZeruXT: Todas tus dudas se resolverán en el transcurso de la historia ; ) y gracias por leer!**

_**Capítulo 2 "adiós".**_

La mañana llego después de una noche larga y amarga, los rayos del sol entraban por cada una de las casas y edificios(3) de pueblo vanitas, en el hotel nos centramos en la habitación de 3 chicas.

-Oye Dawn es un gran día deberías levantarte ya- dijo la castaña mientras recorría las cortinas para que entraran más la luz solar.

-Déjala tranquila Serena, mejor vallamos a desayunar con el resto del grupo- sugirió la rubia y ambas salieron dejando a Dawn postrada en la cama, en otro piso del hotel se haya la cafetería y estaban nuestros héroes desayunando.

-Oigan ¿Por qué Dawn no ha bajado?- cuestiono el joven Kenny mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja.

-No lo sé no soy su niñera- dijo un poco irritada la oji-azul de nombre Serena.

-¿Estas enojada Serena? Tu actitud deja mucho que desear desde que llegamos mi linda Dawn y yo- decía Kenny mientras se disponía a comer sus hotcakes, todos estaban callados al parecer solo era una conversación de esa chica y Kenny.

-Buen día chicos- dijo Dawn sorprendiendo a todos y más a Serena ya que estaba detrás de ella, cuando por fin terminaron su comida optaron por irse a su nuevo destino que es_ ciudad __Luminalia__, _empezaron su trayecto por la_ ruta 5 _que fue de lo más intensa, nadie charlaba con nadie excepto la parejita que iban sujetados de la mano, parecía no tener final esa maldita ruta! Pero por fin llegaron a su destino.

-Qué recuerdos no ¿Lem?- el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien vallamos a la _torre prisma _ por mi quinta medalla- estaba muy confiado el azabache, tardaron un poco en hallar el gimnasio pues se perdían en los boulevards y luego con las plazas todo era un poco confuso pero al llegar Lem le confeso algo a Ash que lo dejo boquiabierto.

-¿Dices que me enfrentare a ti Lem?- dijo sorprendido el azabache.

-Así es pero no la tienes fácil hay que contestar correctamente unas preguntas para subir hasta el último piso y pelear conmigo- antes de Ash dijera algo, el chico de lentes ya había entrado para tomar su lugar como líder de gimnasio junto con Clem, ellos al entrar vieron a la pequeña rubia con un micrófono.

-Bien Ash te hare una pregunta y si aciertas podrás continuar para pelear con mi hermano mayor que empiece el juego! (baja una pantalla con una imagen de algún pokemon con orejas alargadas y una cola en zig-zag) ¿Qué pokemon es este?- Ash parecía dudar pero al final tomo una respuesta correcta "pikachu" y acertando paso al siguiente piso.

-Bien ¿Qué pokemon es este?- dijo la pequeña mientras la imagen mostraba la sombra de un pajarito.

-Bien ese es…- recordemos que Ash es un poquito tonto pero lo que le mosto fue que cuando recordó el nombre alguien se le adelanto.

-Es fletchling- dijo con voz fastidiada Kenny a pesar de que llevaba un día ahí en la región se aprendió los nombres de unos cuantos pokemon, al llegar al tercer piso Ash se quería morir de coraje pues otra vez Kenny interfirió.

-Ese es panpour no puedo creer que no los recuerdes Ash y eso que tu recorriste todo Unova- ¿se estaba burlando? Eso parecía Kenny realmente era irritante.

-Ultima Ash para pelear con mi hermano mayor ¿Qué pokemon es este?- mostraba la mariposa de la región Kalos.

-Ese es…yo se! Espera lo tengo en la punta de la lengua- decía el joven con una mirada fulminante hacia Kenny.

–coff, coff Vivillon coff – murmuro Kenny y era correcto por fin Ash enfrentaría a Lem, sus compañeros se fueron a las gradas para ver la batalla.

_-_Bienvenido a mi gimnacio Ash, emolga yo te elijo!- sale a escena el dulce ratoncito volador.

-¡Frogadier!- fueron las palabras del joven y la batalla empieza.

-¡Rayo!- exclamo el líder de gimnasio, ataque que fue certero contra la rana, muy eficaz y le resto cierta cantidad de PS.

-¡Frogadier antiaéreo!- grito el joven quien no pensaba perder ante su amigo-enemigo, el ataque hizo que emolga cayera al suelo bruscamente y le resto ciertos PS, después el líder contrataco con un ataque rápido y el azabache ataco con un rayo de hielo culminando así la batalla.

-¡Heliolisk tu turno!- dijo el líder con una gran sonrisa Ash por su parte siguió con su fiel frogadier, el pokemon de Ash se apresuró con un ataque rápido, el heliolisk contrataco con trueno y rápidamente termino la batalla.

-Buen trabajo frogadier, ¡es tu turno hawlucha!- regreso con una sonrisa a su fiel rana y saco a su pajaro mexicano , Ash ataco primero con golpe karate helioslisk no estaba del todo cansado pero rápidamente empezó a resentir el ataque, Lem ataco con viento cortante no fue un gran daño para la ave luchadora quien después finalizo el combate con plancha voladora, al parecer Ash tenía ventaja estaba a un pokemon de su quinta medalla.

-Lo haz echo bien Ash veamos si puedes contra mi magmeton!- El pokemon tipo acero/eléctrico ataco rápidamente con rayo y así venció con facilidad al hawlucha de nuestro héroe, fletchindler entra a escena y con un lanzallamas queda victorioso en la batalla, Lem dice que fue una gran batalla y le hace entrega de su quinta medalla, ya estando los 6 chicos afuera de la torre prisma.

-Bien Ash tu siguiente destino podría ser _ciudad romantis-_ sugirió el chico de gafas.

-Gracias Lem pero ¿no vendrán con nosotros tú y Clem?- pregunto algo confundido Ash.

-Oh pues veras Ash creo que ya fueron muchas vacaciones por ahora además muchos entrenadores faltan por retarme tengo que estar aquí para que puedan ir a la liga de Kalos- decía mientras pasaba su mano por su cabeza y se rascaba la nuca.

-Oh vamos Le…- Ash fue interrumpido por un chico desconocido.

-Disculpe ¿usted es el líder de gimnasio?- pregunto un chico de tez blanca y cabellos cafés.

-Si yo soy bienvenido a la_ torre prisma_, bueno Ash nos vemos tengo que seguir al parecer hay un nuevo contrincante- finalizo y sin más Clem y Lem entraron al gimnasio para atender a su nuevo desafiante.

-Bueno chicos supongo que ya nos podemos ir a la siguiente ciudad?- cuestiono ansioso Kenny pues él deseaba que acabara esa "visita", era verdad a Kenny no le agradaba Ash sobre todo desde que lo venció en aquella batalla para que Dawn lo acompañase pero al final de cuentas quien diría que por las tonterías de Ash lograría estar con su Dawn o eso pensó él.

-Yo creo que ya es tarde para salir sería mejor que continuáramos mañana Ash ¿no crees?- sugirió la castaña pero al final de cuentas decidieron continuar su trayecto por la _ruta 14 _ conocida como _arboleda romantis __, _la noche los ataco y no solo eso también el cansancio.

-Bien podemos acampar aquí esta vez ¿Qué dicen chicas?- Las mujeres preferían estar en una cómoda cama pero ya no aguantaban solo querían descansar así que aceptaron, solo habían 2 tiendas y Ash pensaba que sería algo como: El y Kenny en una y las chicas en otra, jamás imagino lo siguiente.

-Bueno es hora de dormir, vamos Dawn vallamos a nuestra tienda- y sin más que decir la pareja se encerró en su propia carpa dejando a los 2 restantes con ojos como platos.

-Bueno Ash creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a dormir- nuevamente Ash la estaba ignorando hasta que ella lo hizo regresar en sí y ambos se fueron a dormir a su tienda.

_-__Ese idiota ¿Cómo se atreve a llevarse a Dawn a la tienda? ¿Por qué ella lo permite? Odio a ese tipo!- _El joven Ash durmió molesto.


	4. Chapter 4 MiprimeraNoche

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction: Si algo queda, queda entre los dos.**

**reviews:**

**arturodejesus123: Gracias por seguir mis escritos :3 & a todos los que siguen mi trabajo jeje.**

_**Capítulo 4 "Mi primera noche con él/ella".**_

(en la carpa de Kenny y Dawn)

-¿hasta cuándo tenemos que seguir con ese?- cuestiona molesto el castaño mientras se acostaba sobre su bolsa de dormir.

-No lo sé Kenny tal vez hasta que gane la liga- dijo la oji-azul quien se encontraba un poco irritada tal vez por el hecho de que su idiota Ash estaría con esa tal Serena.

-Si bueno cambiando de tema ¿Por qué no me das un beso?- su actitud de fastidio cambio a una romántica y se aproximaba a su víctima.

-Woow tranquilo Kenny yo no estoy lista para besarte o algo mas- ágilmente pone sus brazos de escudo para separar a ese chico.

-¡Oh vamos Dawn! Tu eres mujer yo soy hombre es normal que los novios se besen- insistía el joven que quería un abrazo pero ella lo intentaba alejar.

-No quiero Kenny! Yo te dije que no quería ser tu nov…-fue interrumpida rápidamente por él.

-Pues sí pero perdiste la batalla no es mi culpa que seas tan tonta peleando, eres mi novia y tenemos que besarnos- dijo firmemente y aunque ella forcejeo la beso con brusquedad 5 segundos logro sentir la mano derecha de la chica en una de sus mejillas.

-Eres un tonto, esta noche dormiré fuera- decidida salió de la carpa y empezó a caminar realmente estaba furiosa esa estúpida batalla ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar las condiciones de Kenny? Solo por un error y tuvo que aceptar ser la novia de ese patán que injusta era la vida ella siempre quiso que su primer beso fuera con ese idiota de nombre Ash, mientras seguía pensando en sus cosas se detuvo en un árbol no muy lejano de donde acampaban y se recargo en él, mientras con Ash.

-Oye Serena enserio esto es raro ¿Por qué me abrazas?- decía un confundido Ash.

-Es que tengo miedo y así me siento segura Ash- Esa arpía sí que se aprovechaba de lo inepto que es Ash, recargaba sus manos sobre el pecho del joven esperando que la acogiera en un abrazo pero el jamás hizo tal cosa.

-Escucha Serena no me siento a gusto en esta situación es más creo que si te abrazara seria como tu novio o algo así y no es el caso- dijo tratándose de quitar a Serena de encima.

-¡Espera Ash! Seamos novios entonces- dijo con una vaga esperanza.

-Yo…debo pensarlo Serena, iré a caminar- se paró al instante y salió de la tienda realmente necesitaba razonar lo que pasaba en esos momentos, Serena ¿Se le declaro? ¿Dawn y Kenny? ¿hasta dónde habrán llegado como novios? ¿ paso algo más que simple besos entre ellos? Y la duda que siempre tiene es ¿Por qué le dijo que si ?, iba sin rumbo fijo hasta que la vio ahí en aquel árbol apenas y podía verse su figura pero estaba seguro, era ella su Dawn.

_-Ese idiota de Kenny es un gusano insensible ¿Cómo se atreve a robarme un beso? ¡Mi primer beso! Yo quería que mi primer beso fuera con él pero también es un tonto! Nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él y Kenny lucho por mí pero yo jamás podre corresponderle yo aún amo a…- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por azabache.

-¿Dawn? ¿Estás bien?- se acercó poco a poco tocándole el hombro, ella solo lo miro directo a los ojos para el joven fue más claro que el agua, ella había llorado y antes de que articulara alguna palabra, ella lo abrazo fuertemente y empezó un mar de lágrimas a recorrer su rostro, sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la camisa del joven y este solo la envolvió con sus brazos.

-Ash no sabes cuánto me hacía falta un abrazo- la joven no podía verlo a los ojos , su mirada caía al suelo y el al estar preocupado con ambas manos tomo su pequeño rostro e hizo que la chica lo mirara, le cuestiono que era lo que tenía y ella le confeso lo del recién beso.

-¿Eso es todo?- Ambos decidieron sentarse debajo del árbol y empezó la charla cuando culmino Ash hizo esa pregunta, ella giro su cabeza para verlo extrañada pero este se acercó a ella y froto su brazo derecho contra su boca, de Dawn solo salían ruidos extraños hasta que Ash termino y se acomodó nuevamente mirando el cielo.

-¿Qué fue…- cuestiono algo confundida la chica.

-Tu no querías ese beso ¿cierto? Lo acabo de borrar, ese beso jamás existió y si no lo quieres no entiendo por qué sigues con el- casi reclamándole el azabache.

-Ash tu sí que eres idiota, nunca te diste cuenta ¿verdad?- la chica tenía su carácter :B.

-¿De qué diablos hablas mujer? Lo único que entiendo es que eres novia de un papanatas!- Si fue un encuentro bueno pero esto lo arruino por completo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Yo te amaba!- exclamo con todas su fuerzas la oji-azul, sus ojos ya estaban a punto de romper en llanto.

-¿Me…me…am..ab…as?- tartamudeo con dificultad el chico.

-Si ¡bobo! Pero como nunca te diste cuenta y cuando yo empecé mi viaje con Kenny (se puso algo nerviosa ya que no quería que él se enterara sobre la batalla que ella perdió) pu…pues las cosas surgieron y así- finalizo ella.

-Bien Dawn creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir pero antes- y sin pensarlo 2 veces la tomo entre sus brazos, la atrajo hacia él y le robo un beso que solo duro un par de segundos, ella quedo totalmente roja de su cara y él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ambos iban rumbo a sus carpas.

-Oye Ash ¿Qué relación tienes con Serena?- El chico se había olvidado de ella por completo pero al recordar las palabras de Dawn se molestó y arruino el bello momento.

-¿Qué te importa? Pero como estas de curiosa ella es mi…novia! Si eso ella es mi novia! Y hacemos todas esas cursilerías que los novios hacen- mintió! Era lo más obvio pero los celos cegaron a Dawn.

-Felicidades Ash realmente pensé que te quedarías foreveralone jaja como nunca le hiciste caso a Misty, May y si no me hiciste caso a mi está más que claro que a Iris jamás- Oh si estaba furiosa ella.

-Mejor cállate Dawn estás diciendo puras tonterías- El chico se estaba molestando.

-¡Cállame cuando me mantengas! Idiota- camino más a prisa la joven, mientras tanto en la carpa de Kenny.

-Demonios esa Dawn, pero no se me escapara tarde que temprano será mía- En eso entra Serena.

-Oye ¿sabes dónde está Ash? (mirando que no está Dawn) ¿Ella no está aquí? Tal vez este con mi Ash , eres un pésimo novio!- refunfuño la chica.

-Ah cállate ¿Qué me dices de ti? Eres patética dejas que el zopenco de Ash te mande ¿son novios? Parece que el lleva los pantalones como debe de ser- Empezaron una pequeña discusión y cuando Serena estaba a punto de irse Kenny la tomo del brazo y le robo un beso el cual fue correspondido por Serena, paso de un simple beso a uno francés, por falta de oxígeno se separaron.

-No besas nada mal mujer- dijo lamiéndose el labio superior.

-Tu tampoco Kenny tu tampoco- y antes de que ella saliera el chico le dijo que había que repetirlo y eso queda solo entre los 2, a los 15 minutos nuestros héroes Ash y Dawn llegaron a sus respectivas carpas dispuestos a descansar pues mañana sería un día largo ya que irían por la sexta medalla de Ash.


	5. Chapter 5 El team Flare

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction: Si algo queda, queda entre los dos.**

_**reviews:**_

alexissecret: Todos sabemos que Ash es idiota XD jaja y gracias por continuar leyendo : )

ZeruXT: todo puede pasar en un fanfiction :B.

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**-Entra en el fic el protagonista de X&Y: Kalm, solo hasta que derrotan al team flare ya después no saldrá.**_

_**-Junto con Kalm entran a escena: Beni, Xana & Trovalto (no saldrán mucho).**_

_**-Cambie un pokemon de Valeria, ella en el juego usa a Mawille, Sylveon & Mr. Mime yo cambie el ultimo por Floette.**_

_**Capítulo 5 "El team flare".**_

Nos centramos nuevamente en ciudad _Luminalia, _en un local ubicado en la plaza rosa de dicha localidad, un joven de ojos celestes y pelo negro-grisáceo que viste con un chándal de color azul y unas botas negras altas, usa una gorra roja sobre la cual lleva unas gafas de sol negras y en su muñeca izquierda tiene el mega-aro (aparato que contiene una _piedra activadora__, _que al reaccionar con una megapiedra hace mega-evolucionar al pokemon que la lleve), el joven recién salio del _Café Lysson __( _base del _team flare __a_demás de ser su laboratorio es propiedad del líder de esta organización que planea dominar a toda Kalos).

-¿Kalm? Soy yo Trovato, hemos quedado de vernos en la _ruta 14, _haya nos vemos, adiós.- comunico el chico peli-rojo.

-Bueno ni hablar son mis amigos- Dijo el oji-celeste y se dispuso a seguir su trayecto, al llegar junto con sus amigos atravesaron el pantano de la ruta y casi al final de esta los chicos entran a una casa encantada, unos cuantos sustos y después llegaron al destino Cd. _Romantis, _Pero otros héroes casualmente llegaron a esa ciudad, así es :Ash, Serena, Dawn y Kenny.

-Bien amigos y novia Serena hemos llegado así que vallamos por mi medalla!- dijo con muchos ánimos el joven azabache.

-Idiota…- susurro para si la chica de ojos zafiros.

-Bien Ash veamos si no la riegas como siempre andando terroncito de azúcar, niña y tu- dijo el castaño quien tomo la mano de Dawn y empezó a caminar con fastidio, al llegar al gimnasio nuestros chicos se topan con Kalm.

-¿Van a retar a la líder Valeria?- pregunto amablemente el joven del chándal azul.

-Así es ¿Por qué la pregunta?, a discúlpame mi nombre es Ash, ella es Serena mi… novia y ellos son Dawn y Kenny también son pareja y este es mi fiel amigo pikachu- extiende su mano el azabache.

-Un placer, yo soy Kalm y de una vez te digo que la líder usa pokemon tipo hada así que es preferible que uses pokemon de tipo veneno, bueno yo iré a retarla ¡suerte!- se despidió el chico.

-Ash ¿tienes algún pokemon de ese tipo?- cuestiona Serena.

-Mmmm no al menos en este equipo que tengo jeje- paso su mano en su nuca y comenzó a rascarse.

-¡Idiota! Debes de tener al menos alguno ¿Por qué no le dices al profesor Oak que te envié alguno?- dijo molesta Dawn, Ash le hubiese contestado pero decidió dejarlo así por ahora, se dirigieron al centro pokemon, contactaron al profesor Oak y Ash le pidió que le mandara a su fiel Muk, con todo esto listo estaba el azabache más que preparado para enfrentar a Valeria, Dawn por su lado se puso su traje de porrista y vistió a su fiel Lopunny igual, Serena estaba algo extraña por la apariencia de su "rival" y Kenny molesto pues ya sabía a qué iba ese traje y esos pompones, al entrar al gimnasio son varias plantas y en estas hay varios transportadores amarillos, después de una larga búsqueda por la líder Ash pudo dar con el transportador que lo dejo frente a ella.

-¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Eres el numero uno y peleas como ninguno!- Uy esa porra estuvo buena :B pero Serena se molestó.

_-__¿Cómo se atreve a darle porras a mi novio? ¡Esa arpía!- _Pensó la chica para luego decirle- Hey Dawn deberías limitarte a echarle porras al joven Kenny.

-Cállate Sereno- sin tomarle importancia siguió animando al azabache.

-Es Serena- ¬¬

-Y con esas porras ¿Cómo perder?, ¡Valeria te reto a un combate!- estaba el joven decidido a ganar su sexta medalla y la líder solo le dio una gran sonrisa.

**LIDER VALERIA DESAFIA A ENTRENADOR ASH A UNA BATALLA, ELIJE A FLOETTE, ENTRENADOR ASH ELIJE A TALONFLAME.**

-¡Luz aniquiladora!- Ataque certero que baja unos cuantos PS al pokemon retador pero recibe un daño fuerte Floette.

-¡Nitrocarga!- El ataque logro su objetivo pero no bajo muchos PS.

-¡Fuerza lunar!- Este ataque logro casi aniquilar al pájaro pero este vence a la pequeña "flor" con el ataque pájaro osado el cual le resta ciertos PS, Líder de gimnasio escoge a Mawile.

-¡Nitrocarga!- exclamo el joven un ataque supereficas que casi termina con Mawile pero esta uso Viento Feerico y logra quedar victoriosa, el joven decide usar a su viejo pokemon Muk.

-¡Bomba lodo!- Y con este ataque super-eficas logra vencer al Mawile, la líder de gimnasio llama a su ultimo pokemon Sylveon.

-¡Gas venenoso!- Y con dicho ataque el pokemon hada queda envenenado restándole así ciertos PS.

-¡Fuerza lunar!- Ataque no muy efectivo contra el pokemon veneno, nuevamente se le restán PS a Sylveon.

-¡Bomba fango!- Fue efectivo y le resto ciertos PS más otros por el primer ataque de Muk, el hada contra-ataca con Carantoña el cual solo baja el ataque del objetivo.

-¡Residuos!- Y con este ataque finaliza la batalla, quedando Ash victorioso, al salir nuestros 4 héroes se topan nuevamente con el ya conocido Kalm.

-Valla al parecer lo lograste Ash conseguiste tu sexta medalla, yo también tal vez nos veamos en la liga pokemon- dijo feliz mente el oji-celeste.

-¡Si y luchemos juntos! Prepárate Kalm por que no perderé ante ti- dijo muy confiado el azabache.

-¿Pelear? ¿Nosotros? ¿De qué hablas Ash? En Kalos peleas con los del alto mando y después con el campeón si logras vencerlos entras al _hall de la fama __,_ no sé cómo lo manejen en tu rancho pero aquí es así.- antes de que continuaran hablando llegaron 2 conocidos de Kalm: Xana (una chica bajita, delgada y de piel morena, lleva un peinado con 2 coletas de abundante pelo con algo de flequillo de color marrón bastante oscuro, tiene los ojos verdes, lleva una camiseta rosa con 3 lazos negros y una pulsera en la muñeca derecha también negra, lleva un bolso de los mismos colores y accesorios que la camiseta, en el que lleva una especie de colgante, lleva unos pantalones azules cortos con volantes en los extremos también negros y unos zapatos con tacón rosas) y Trovato (un chico de edad joven, cabello rojizo, estatura baja, delgado, piel clara y sus ojos son grisáceos, lleva una camisa gris verdoso con mangas cortas blancas, con un escudo de una pokeball, lleva colgando un holomisor, tiene una mochila y unos zapatos verdes con unos pantalones largos grises oscuros).

-Chicos ¿Qué los trae por aquí?, a discúlpenme ellos son Ash, su novia Serena y los otros 2 son Dawn y Kenny novios también, chicos ellos son Xana y Trovato- Kalm sí que era un chico amable, todos se saludaron y los chicos comentaron algo sobre ir a visitar la _fábrica de pokebolas _sin embargo no tuvieron éxito por culpa de un recluta del _team flare __, _nuestros héroes estaban a punto de marcharse por el este de la ciudad pero habían otros reclutas impidiendo el paso casualmente Kalm se dirigía a donde mismo.

-Esto debe ser obra del _team flare __t_engo que detenerlos!- dijo Kalm y antes de irse el azabache lo detiene.

-Queremos ayudar Kalm somos también entrenadores pokemon y con nuestra ayuda te será más fácil- el chico de cabellos grisáceos se rehusó pero al ver la determinación de Ash y compañía tuvo que aceptar al llegar al lugar se enfrentaron con 4 reclutas del team, después con la comandante y al final con Calèndula y Begonia quienes desafíaron al joven Kalm a una batalla doble, el chico le pide a Ash que lo apoye en esta ocasión y este sin pensarlo 2 veces acepta, fue una batalla difícil pero lograron derrotarlas, el presidente de ahí les entrega una pequeña pero gratificante recompensa a nuestros héroes Kalm y Ash, fuera del edificio.

-Gracias Ash, me ayudaste mucho espero verte pronto en otra ocasión ¡cuídate!- y sin más se fueron Kalm y sus amigos, nuestros héroes siguen su camino rumbo hacia _pueblo Fresco _(Kalm les sugirió seguir por ese rumbo) pero antes de llegar al pueblo hay que atravesar la _ruta 15_ también conocida como _Sendero Hojarasca __, _entrenadores y más entrenadores esto le sirvió a Ash junto con Dawn como entrenamiento, Serena no estaba interesara y Kenny solo quería acabar con la "visita" por fin llegaron a la pequeña aldea, al caminar un poco más adentro de la villa nuestros héroes se encuentra con el profesor Ciprés quien les habla un poco de los pokemones legendarios _Xerneas__ e __Yveltal,_ como fue un día largo y sucedieron muchas cosas nuestros héroes decidieron hospedarse en el centro pokemon.

-Disculpa tu eres ¿Ash Kechum?- interrumpe la enfermera a nuestros héroes que se encontraban cenando.

-Si ¿Qué pasa enfermera Joy?- dijo el azabache sin dejar de comer, Serena hace una cara de asco por eso y Dawn susurra "Cerdo" y Kenny solo ríe.

-Un joven llamado Kalm me dijo que si podrías alcanzarlo en la Gruta helada, hace un par de horas llego por aquí y me pregunto por ti y como no habías llegado dejo el mensaje.- Finalizo la enfermera y sin más se retiró, estaba claro cuál era el siguiente destino de nuestros héroes : _LA GRUTA HELADA._


	6. Chapter 6 Ash vs Astrid

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction: Si algo queda, queda entre los dos.**

**reviews:**

**arturodejesus123:Al parecer chico ; ).**

**alexissecret: Gracias por leer mis trabajos x3 y haber leído los míos cuando era una novata :3.**

**Aclaraciones: **

**-Entra en el fic el protagonista de X&Y: Kalm, solo hasta que derrotan al team flare ya después no saldrá.**

**-Junto con Kalm entran a escena: Beni, Xana & Trovalto (no saldrán mucho).**

**-La trama se basara en el juego claro está que el protagonista es Ash.**

**-El equipo de Ash queda asi: pikachu, heracross, talonflame, greninja, hawlucha y sliggoo (heracross solo será usado para vencer a Astrid).**

**Capítulo 6 "Ash v.s Astrid".**

Nuestros héroes Ash, Serena, Dawn y Kenny llegan a la _gruta helada_ y al llegar miran a un niño junto con su mamoswine, el niño les dice a nuestros héroes que algo raro está pasando dentro de la "cueva" en eso llega Xana y les dice a los chicos que algo debe estar pasando, nuestros héroes junto con la morena optan por inspeccionar el lugar hasta que Xana se da cuenta que el _team flare _está molestando a un pokemon tipo hielo llamado abosmanow , Ash pelea contra ciertos reclutas del _team flare_ y con Melia al derrotarlos se marchan inmediatamente, Xana se despide y agradece a Ash y compañía por todo, nuestros héroes llegan al centro pokemon descansan un poco y después deciden ir a comprar algunos abrigos ya que la _ruta 17 _parece ser algo fría, Ash tiene un suéter color azul fuerte y los botones de color negro, Dawn se compró un saco rojo con una bufanda blanca para que hiciera juego con su gorro, Serena por su lado se compró un saco rosa y una bufanda negra, Kenny un suéter totalmente verde, al llegar a la ruta también conocida como _sendero de mamoswine _se dan cuenta que es imposible cruzar caminando.

-¿Qué haremos?- dijo desanimada la castaña.

-Miren ahí hay un letrero que dice: "para atravesar esta ruta tienes que ir montado en un mamoswine", supongo que tendremos que irnos en el mío- dicho esto Dawn saca a su pokemon y los 4 se montan sobre este para atravesar la ruta justo cuando llegaron a la ciudad Kalm los encuentra.

_-_Bienvenidos a _ciudad Fluxus_ conocida por su gran meteorito que procede del espacio, semejante a un cristal, que adorna el oeste de esta ciudad y hace la función de un reloj de sol, es también una ciudad muy moderna y aquí se haya el séptimo gimnasio Ash de ante mano te digo que Astrid usa pokemon tipo psíquico así que no estaría mal que usaras algún pokemon que supiera ataques tipo bicho, siniestro o fantasma- le sugirió el oji-celeste.

-Gracias Kalm bueno andando amigos ya quiero mi medalla- y antes de que entrara al gimnasio el chico del chándal azul desafía a Ash en una batalla el azabache acepto con gusto fue una pelea muy reñida pero al final Kalm derroto con su chesnaught al greninja del morocho.

_-_¡Fue una gran batalla Ash! Tal vez nos enfrentemos de nuevo y deja que sane a tu equipo para que te vayas directo a una batalla con Astrid- Kalm se despidió y nuestro héroe con sus amigos se adentraron al gimnasio, después de una larga y exhausta búsqueda por la líder Ash logra llegar hasta ella.

-¡Me llamo Ash y te desafío a una batalla!- La líder solo dio una sonrisa y se preparó para el combate.

**LIDER ASTRID DESAFIA A ENTRENADOR ASH, LIDER ASTRID ELIJE A SIGILYPH, ENTRENADOR ASH ELIJE A PIKACHU.**

-¡Psiquico!- Ataque directo que bajo unos cuantos PS a pikachu.

-¡placaje eléctrico!- ataque super-eficas que casi derrota al contrincante, pero por este ataque pikachu recibe 1/3 del daño producido a sigilyph, líder Astrid usa restauratodo.

-¡Trueno!- el ataque falla, el contrincante usa hipnosis pero el ataque es evadido, pikachu usa nuevamente trueno y este da al objetivo derrotándolo, líder Astrid llama a meowstic.

-¡Psíquico!- Con este ataque vence a la rata amarilla, el azabache llama a heracross e inmediatamente ataca con megacuerno, ataque super-eficaz que casi vence al pokemon psíquico y le resta poco más de la mitad PS al bicho pero el pokemon tipo bicho/lucha fulmina la batalla con pin misil, líder Astrid llama a slowking.

-¡cabezazo zen!- Ataque super efectivo que vence al pokemon del retador, geninja es elegido por el joven azabache.

-¡Tajo umbrío!- ataque muy eficaz que le resta poco más de la mitad PS al pokemon tipo agua, este contra-ataca con golpe cabeza el cual no resta demasiados PS.

-¡Pulso umbrío!- Y con dicho ataque la batalla culmina, Astrid le entrega a Ash su penúltima medalla y los acompaña hasta la salida, se despiden y fuera del gimnasio esta Kalm quien dice que sería bueno tener otra batalla pero el_ holomisor _del chico de cabellos grisáceos se enciende, es el líder del _team flare:_ Lysson quien informa que activara el arma definitiva que acabara con todos los seres humanos que no hayan sido "elegidos" y está claro que ellos son los únicos elegidos, Kalm ya sabe a dónde ir pero nuestros héroes Dawn y Ash quieren ayudar, Serena y Kenny con intercambios de miradas dan a entender que es absurdo, el chico les dijo que era muy peligroso que tal vez no saldrían con vida pero no importo dijera lo que dijera la peli-azul y el moreno no se retractaban, usaron vuelo para no perder tiempo y volaron a _ciudad Luminalia _y fueron directamente al _café Lysson __, _Ash y Dawn querían ayudar a Kalm que ni se dieron cuenta cuando Serena y Kenny los dejaron de seguir, en un hotel de _Luminalia__._

_-_¡Vamos Serena desvístete rápido!- el joven estaba acostado esperando a la castaña, ella acato sus órdenes y de desvistió de una manera provocativa.

-Si el mundo se acaba quiero gozar los últimos minutos- dijo la chica que después de despojarse de sus prendas se montó sobre el chico, se besaron apasionadamente y pues ya saben el resto una cosa llego a la otra y su acto sexual inicio, mientras tanto en el _café Lysson._

-¿Dónde está Lysson?- reclama el chico del chandal azul, el camarero le sonríe y le dice que primero tienen que pelar, gano Kalm, después Ash tuvo que pelear con otra camarera y al finalizar les dieron acceso al escondite, al entrar rápidamente se encuentran con Lysson quien desafía a Ash en un combate, increíblemente el moreno lo derrota pero el malvado se escapa sin decir nada entonces nuestros 3 héroes tienen que seguir su ruta por esos lugares, 3, 5, 6, 11 miembros tuvieron que enfrentar Ash, Kalm y Dawn para llegar hasta donde estaban Lysson y A.Z. quien empieza a relatar su historia triste:

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo... Había un hombre que sentía un inmenso amor hacia su Pokémon. Entonces, se desató una guerra. Ese Pokémon al que aquel hombre tanto quería tuvo que tomar parte en ella. Y aquel hombre recibió una pequeña caja. Pero él quería traer de nuevo a la vida a su Pokémon. Tenía que lograrlo a toda costa. Para ello, creó una máquina capaz de revivir a su Pokémon. Y fue de este modo como consiguió reunirse con su amado Pokémon. Pero aquel hombre había pasado un auténtico calvario. Su corazón aún bullía con rabia. Él no podía... no quería perdonar al mundo que había causado tanto daño a su Pokémon. Por ese motivo, decidió transformar aquella máquina en un arma definitiva. Así, ese hombre se convirtió en el heraldo de la destrucción que puso fin a aquella guerra. Su Pokémon, que ahora contaba con el don de la vida eterna, debió de intuir algo. Se dio cuenta de que volvió a la vida gracias a la energía de otros Pokémon sacrificados. Y, a consecuencia de esta revelación, abandonó para siempre a ese hombre._

Cuando el relato termina, nuestros héroes siguen un camino donde ven a Lysson y Xero hablar sobre que la arma ya está lista, el líder peli-naranjado escapa directo a _pueblo Cromlech _y Xero desafia a Ash en una batalla, el azabache lo vence pero Xero activa el arma, algo paso en aquel pueblo llamado _Cromlech, _el siguiente destino de nuestros héroes:_ PUEBLO CROMLECH._


	7. Chapter 7¿victoria?

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction: Si algo queda, queda entre los dos.**

_**reviews:**_

**alexissecret: Hormonas chico hormonas xD.**

**Dextragod: Muchas gracias por tu comentario agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo para leer mi trabajo, tendré en mente lo de las batallas ya que como dije no soy muy buena narrando esas escenas pero hare lo mejor que pueda : ) por otro lado lo de Serena respeto tu opinión n.n.**

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**-Entra en el fic el protagonista de X&Y: Kalm, solo hasta que derrotan al team flare ya después no saldrá.**_

_**-Junto con Kalm entran a escena: Beni, Xana & Trovalto (no saldrán mucho).**_

_**-La trama se basara en el juego claro está que el protagonista es Ash.**_

_**-El equipo de Ash queda así: pikachu, talonflame, greninja, hawlucha y sliggoo (Aun pensare el ultimo integrante para cuando Ash llegue a la liga pokemon).**_

_**-Solo cambie un pokemon de Dawn los demás siguen igual.**_

_**Capítulo 7 "¿Victoria?".**_

Después de un largo vuelo nuestros héroes llegan a _Pueblo Cromlech __, _un pueblo situado al este de Kalos, está completamente rodeado por piedras de diversos tamaños, limita al sur con la ruta 10, al este con la ruta 11 y al noroeste con el laboratorio del _team flare, _la entrada por la ruta 10 está formada por una "puerta" formada por 3 menhires, si entras por el sur al oeste está el centro pokemon, y al este el _hotel nievemarina , _hay un camino central que lleva al norte del pueblo, donde hay una plaza con 3 menhires en el centro y 5 casas alrededor, este pueblo está situado en la zona costera de Kalos.

-Bien chicos llegamos a la aldea, ahí está el arma pero Lysson debe estar en su guarida, bajémonos por esas casas que están detrás del arma y al aterrizar nos iremos al noroeste- explicaba el chico del chándal azul y al llegar al destino rápidamente el trio se dirigió a la guarida del _team flare __, _al llegar los reclutas parecían no prestar atención a nuestros héroes pero de la nada salieron 2 retando a Kalm y Ash en una batalla doble, no les quedo de otra más que aceptar, Dawn con la mirada les dijo que avanzaría mientras ellos derrotaban a los tipos, avanzó hasta el final de la sala y escuchaba murmurar a Lysson.

-¡Tú tampoco te vas a salvar!- El líder de la organización continuo con su teoría y le dice a la oji-azul que no podrá detener el arma definitiva y es cuando empieza una batalla entre el peli-naranjado y la chica de ojos zafiros.

_**LIDER DEL TEAM FLARE DESAFIA A DAWN EN UNA BATALLA, LYSSON ELIJE A MIENSHAO, ENTRENADORA DAWN ELIJE A TOGEKISS.**_

_-_¡Mienshao sorpresa!- El pokemon acato las ordenes de su entrenador y ataco al pájaro blanco, el ataque hizo que el pokemon enemigo retrocediera y pierde un turno, Lysson ordena a su pokemon atacar con patada salto golpe que dio en el blanco y le resto PS a togekiss pero este contra-ataca con vuelo, el pájaro vuelva muy alto, el armiño quiso atacar con sorpresa pero falla y togekiss cae en picada contra el pokemon lucha, al ser un ataque muy efectivo, togekiss queda victorioso.

-¡Honchkrow toxico!- y con este ataque el pájaro blanco queda intoxicado, por órdenes de su entrenadora el pájaro usa esfera aural, ataque que le resta unos cuantos puntos de salud al cuervo pero togekiss sigue perdiendo también PS por el envenenamiento, el cuervo usa viento hielo ataque super-eficas contra el pájaro restado una gran cantidad de PS (incluyendo los de envenenamiento) dejando al pokemon sin PS, entrenadora Dawn llama a mamoswine.

-¡Honchkrow toxico!- Nuevamente el pokemon de la chica queda intoxicado y se le restan PS, el mamut ataca con canto helado un ataque muy eficaz que le resta una buena cantidad de PS al cuervo este contra-ataca con tajo umbrío el cual resta unos cuantos PS a mamoswine y otros más por el ataque toxico pero con todo esto mamoswine queda victorioso al usar colmillo hielo, Lider del team flare saca a pyroar.

-¡Colmillo ígneo!- Ataque super-eficas contra el mamut quien es vencido tras el ataque, entrenadora Dawn llama a piplup.

-¡Piplup hidrobomba!- El ataque fue certero y por consiguiente el pingüino azul queda victorioso, el líder Lysson llama a gyarados el cual vence rápidamente al piplup con trueno, entrenadora Dawn llama a pachirisu.

_-_¡Onda trueno!- Ordeno la oji-azul, el pokemon acato las ordenes de su entrenadora dejando paralizado al pokemon agua/volador y como este no se puede mover pachirisu ataca nuevamente pero con chispazo, un ataque muy efectivo que le resta PS al "dragon" , este sigue sin poder moverse y pachirisu culmina la batalla con voltiocambio.

-Aunque hayas ganado chiquilla es muy tarde para detener el arma jaja- Después el peli-naranjado sale del lugar, en eso Ash y Kalm llegan para socorrer a Dawn e inesperadamente llegan más reclutas del team flare desafiando a nuestros en batallas dobles fueron 3 parejas y al quedar victoriosos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una compuerta electrónica para Kalm no fue problema abrirla y al entrar vieron un árbol marchito donde se encuentra Xerneas y una crisálida donde se encuentra Yveltal, ellos se encuentran siendo absorbidos por unos cables de energía, entonces las cosas empeoran y salen muchos comandantes del team flare , Kalm le hace frente a uno de ellos y otros 2 retan a una batalla doble a Dawn y Ash se encargó de los restantes, después de derrotarlos ambos pokemon legendarios notan la presencia del azabache y despiertan, nuestros héroes deciden liberarlos, a continuación Kalm dice algunas palabras seguido de eso llega Lysson con unos aparatos extraños (Lysson ahora posee un mega-anillo para evolucionar a su gyarados a mega-gyarados), el peli-naranjado reta de nuevo a Dawn en una batalla (ya que quiere vengarse en parte por haber perdido con una chiquilla como ella).

**LIDER DEL TEAM FLARE DESAFIA A ENTRENADORA DAWN EN UNA BATALLA, LIDER DEL TEAM FLARE ELIJE A PYROAR, ENTRENADORA DAWN ELIJE A PIPLUP.**

-¡Surf!- ordena la oji-azul pues no dejaría que ese tipo ganara la batalla y rápidamente acabo con el "león" de fuego, líder Lysson llama a gyarados quien rápidamente derrota al pingüino azul con trueno, Dawn llama rápidamente a mamoswine.

-¡Si crees que por ser tipo hielo tu mamoswine tiene ventaja de equivocas!- En eso Lysson activa su mega-anillo y hace mega-evolucionar a gyarados haciéndolo un pokemon tipo agua/siniestro, Dawn regresa a mamoswine y elije otro pokemon.

-¡Heracross sal a escena!- Ese pokemon tipo bicho/pelea lo había atrapado cuando recorrió la región hoen este simpático pokemon era de color rosa y la punta de su cuerno era en forma de corazón.

-¡Lanzallamas!- ordeno Lysson, Dawn quedo perpleja por dicho ataque, su pobre heracross se resistió al ataque, la coordinadora contra-ataco con megacuerno un ataque potente contra el pokemon de ahora tipo siniestro que bien si le bajo demasiados PS pero no lo suficiente para acabar con él, heracross ya estaba cansada y a duras penas se mantenía de pie, se supone que gyarados atacaría pero Dawn fue preparada y le dio a su pokemon garra rápida y por consiguiente ataco primero el bicho con estoicismo dando por terminada la batalla contra el gran mega-gyarados, Lysson llama a Honchkrow, quien intoxica a heracross este contra-ataca con pinmisil, muy efectivo ya que honchkrow es siniestro pero no basto para derrotarlo por completo y el cuervo acabo con el pokemon bicho usando tajo aéreo.

_-_¡Mamoswine a escena!- El mamut culmino la batalla rápidamente con canto helado, Lysson llama a mienshao y ordena el ataque golpe karate, muy eficaz contra el pokemon tipo hielo y le resto gran cantidad de PS, mamoswine ataco con poder oculto pero este solo resto unos cuantos PS al contrincante, mienshao usa sorpresa y eso hace que el mamut retroceda y no ataque, Lysson aprovecha esto para derrotar al pokemon usando nuevamente golpe karate y mamoswine queda sin PS, Dawn llama a togekiss.

-¡Vuevlo!- El pájaro voló muy alto, mienshao quiso usar sorpresa de nuevo pero fallo, togekiss cayó en picada sobre el pokemon tipo lucha y dejo sin PS ganando así la batalla contra Lysson, después del combate llegan Xana , Kalm y Ash, Xana trata de convencer a Lysson de que hay otras maneras para salvar al mundo pero el tipo realmente es terco y activo el arma (que aún le quedaba algo de energía) pero solo provoco que dispara un rayo al cielo y que cayera sobre el arma destruyéndola y por consiguiente dejando un agujero en el__ pueblo de Cromlech_, _al parecer ya todo había terminado, inesperadamente aparece A.Z. y termina su historia_ "__el Pokémon amigo suyo le abandonó por haber creado el arma definitiva, y el hombre dotado de vida eterna tuvo que vagar sin rumbo durante 3000 años... como su Pokémon_." , Ash y Dawn se despiden de Kalm y compañía , todos se prometen verse de nuevo en algún momento y cuando Ash y Dawn estaban por emprender el viaje llegan Serena y Kenny, el dúo ni se dio cuenta que no estaban pero al salir de _pueblo Cromlech_ alguien los observaba.

-Me las pagaras niña de cabellos azules- Dijo para si el líder del _team flare_, pasando de lado eso nuestros héroes siguieron su camino por la _ruta 18_ conocida también como _senda valle angosto, _no tardaron mucho y llegaron a _pueblo mosaico _(limita al norte con la ruta 18 y al suroeste con la ruta 19) , ahí se encuentran con el profesor Ciprés quien los felicita por todo lo que hicieron y como agradecimiento le obsequia a Serena un bulbasaur, a Kenny un charmander y a Dawn un squirtle, como sabe de caja que Ash es de pueblo paleta le obsequia la mega-piedra de cada pokemon inicial de Kanto y sin más se despide, nuestros héroes siguen su camino por la ruta 19 también conocida como _la senda del gran valle _, habían ciertos entrenadores los cuales Ash y Dawn derrotaron con facilidad, Kenny y Serena no les interesaba pelear en lo más mínimo, continuaron su travesía y o sorpresa Xana llega y desafía a Dawn en un combate, fue bueno si , pero Dawn por ser coordinadora y tener más experiencia queda victoriosa en el combate, llegan Beni y Trovalto que desafían a Ash en una batalla, el gustoso acepta, algo difícil pero el azabache gano al final Trovalto cura los pokemon de ambos entrenadores, todos se ponen a charlar un rato, Ash pregunta por Kalm y Xana le dice que se encuentra entrenando ya que logro su última medalla y se dirige rumbo a la liga Kalos, nuestros héroes se despiden, Ash y compañía llegan a _ciudad Fractal, _esta ciudad es la zona mas fría de Kalos, en casi su totalidad hay nieve, en el centro de la localidad se encuentra el gimnasio, hay 2 puentes que unen diversas zonas, y en el sur se encuentra una zona, ya no congelada, que lleva a la ruta 20 también conocida como _bosque errantes _esta ruta tiene forma de laberinto, con variedad de pokemon, al final sales a la _Villa pokemon_ , dejado esto de lado nuestros héroes se dirigen al centro pokemon para descansar un poco ya que el dia siguiente Ash iria por su ultima medalla, fue un día muy pesado, derrotaron a los malos y lucharon con infinidad de entrenadores pokemon, en un lugar no muy lejano de _ciudad Fractal_.

-Los sigo de cerca mocosos, esa niña pagara caro el haberse metido conmigo- susurro para si el peli-naranjado.


	8. Chapter 8 Campeon

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction: Si algo queda, queda entre los dos.**

_**reviews:**_

**alexissecret: Gracias por seguir leyendo!****.**

_**Capítulo 8: Campeón.**_

Parecía imposible pero no, Ash logro sus 8 medallas y llego la hora de partir rumbo a la liga pokemon, partieron por la ruta 21 y después tuvieron que atravesar la calle victoria, habían un sin fin de entrenadores pero esto aunque fuera algo fastidioso significaba una jugosa recompensa, lo inevitable llego Ash por fin llego al edificio para enfrentarse a la élite 4, al llegar como de costumbre un guardia le pidió las 8 medallas, todo bien bla bla bla y cuando el azabache llego a lo que parecía ser una sala con 4 puertas había un letrero que el indicaba que el podría elegir con quien pelear del alto mando, el joven peleo primero contra Malva (especialista en pokemon tipo fuego) y aunque fue difícil logro ganarle con buizel, el siguiente fue Narciso (especializado en pokemon tipo agua) este por poco y no la cuenta el joven pero gracias a su fiel pokemon meganuim pudo con el reto, Tileo (tipo acero) no presento mucha dificultad para nuestro fiel charizard y por ultimo Dracena (especializada en tipo dragón) el azabache tiene que admitir que se las miro negras pero gracias a glalie pudo salir victorioso de esa ahora venia lo mas importante vencer a la campeona.

-Bien venido Ash, me da gusto que hayas logrado llegar hasta aquí- dijo la campeona Dianta. -Gracias! pero te aseguro que no perderé!- fulmino el joven.

**CAMPEONA DIANTA RETA A ENTRENADOR ASH EN UNA BATALLA 6 V.S 6.**

-¡Aurorus yo te elijo!- dicho pokemon sale con ganas de aplastar al entrenador Ash, el moreno decide llamar a meganium. -Ash deberias saber que tienes 50% de posibilidades de ganar como de perder, aurorus ventisca- ordeno la campeona para desgracia de Ash el ataque fue certero dejando congelada a meganium. -¡No! meganium!- el moreno muerde el labio, Dianta ordena trueno haciendo que meganium cayera facilmente. Ash 5 & Dianta 6.

-Charizard ve- exclamo el joven y en 3 ataques aurorus había caído, Dianta llamo a gourgeist pero no fue problema para charizard vencer a la calabaza. -¡Goodra yo te elijo!- empezó una fogosa batalla, charizard se tomo la batalla personal pues estaba luchando con un tipo dragon (ustedes saben) pero Dianta noqueo al pokemon fuego con agua lodosa. -¡Buizel!- llama el joven pero tras una onda certera y un pulso dragón el pokemon agua quedo fuera. Ash 3 & Dianta 4.

-Glalie yo e elijo- exclamo el moreno, después de una gran batalla el tipo hielo logro vencer a goodra, el siguiente pokemon fue un poderoso tyrantrum pero glaglie no se dejaría vencer tan fácil y aunque costo mucho trabajo el tipo hielo derroto al dinosaurio pero glalie ya estaba llegando a su limite gardevoir que llego a la batalla con mucha energía logro derrotarlo sin problemas, Ash estaba en desventaja solo le quedaban 2 pokemon. -Pika pi- dijo la rata amarilla dando a entender que quería entrar en el combate, Dianta regreso a su pokemon psiquico y llamo a hawlucha quien fue derrotado sin dificultades, ahora el azabache ya tenia ventaja pero gardevoir se aseguro de dejarlos en empate. -Muk yo te elijo- Ash tenia la esperanza que este amigo le ayudara para ser campeón de Kalos y efectivamente lo consiguió aun cuando Dianta uso la mega-evolución, muk logro derrotar a su pokemon tipo hada.

-Esa fue una muy buena batalla Ash, ahora por favor si puedes acompañarme al _hall de la fama_ pidió amablemente Dianta- el joven la sigue a una especie de habitación grande y en el trayecto Dianta le explica la función del hall, le pide que inserte a sus 6 pokemon y en cuestión de segundos se mira en una pantalla a los pokemon de Ash y una foto de el en dicha pantalla la cual dice el nivel de sus pokemon y un slogan "¡Enhorabuena por convertirte en el campeón de la liga pokemon!" minutos mas tarde el y Dianta salen, Dawn le iba a felicitar y dar un abrazo cuando Serena bruscamente la detiene y es ella quien abraza al azabache. -Felicidades mi amor- dijo la castaña, Dawn hizo su cara de enojada, Ash solo miro a Dawn a los ojos y Kenny el solo se acerca a la oji-azul y le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra: Ya cumpliste tu capricho es hora de largarnos...

-Chicos ya que Ash se a vuelto el campeón de Kalos me gustaría hacerle una fiesta en Luminalia, denme 2 días solo eso les pido- fueron las palabras de la ex-campeona, los chicos no tuvieron remedio mas que aceptar, los 2 días transcurrieron y la celebración se llevo acabo, también estaban nuestros amigos Kalm, Trovaldo, Xana etc. quienes se les felicito por haber ayudado a salvar a todo Kalos, se les entrego un emblema como agradecimiento, la fiesta continuo y nuestros héroes hicieron algo que jamas pensaron: beber, que tan malo podría ser consumir unas cuantas copitas?.

-Dawn hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo el moreno mientras llevaba a su antigua compañera a uno de los hoteles de Kalos. -Que rayos quieres niño Kenny me esta esperando- decía la joven algo molesta y con una copa medio vacía. -Oh vamos te aseguro que no le molestara- y sin mas se adentraron a una de las tantas habitaciones, según ellos hablaron pero no se les podía entender muy bien por su estado de ebriedad, Ash ya no quiso hablar y callo a Dawn con un beso, ella aun estando algo borracha le dio una bofetada. -Estas loco? sho tengso vonoi y loo respesto musho Ash mostasha- reclamaba la joven pero Ash sin importarle la volvió a besar hasta que ella se dejo llevar por el momento, siendo jóvenes una cosa llego a la otra y se entregaron por amor. -_Mi cabeza... que paso?- _se preguntaba una Dawn confundida, tratando de recordar todo lo que paso se asusto al verse desnuda y su ropa tirada pero lo peor era que estaba la del joven Ash también, la joven no quiso despertar al Ketchum, necesitaba digerir lo que había pasado ahí, asi que se vistio y salio de la habitación pero al salir se percato de que otra habitación estaba abierta lo que despertó su curiosidad es que miro una camisa muy similar a la que Kenny traía en la fiesta y al entrar no miro a nadie solo esa camisa. -Que raro...- y salio de dicho lugar. -Casi nos atrapa idiota- dijo molesta Serena a Kenny. -Callate, tenemos que ir por ella de todos modos.

-Dawn, que bueno que te encontramos- dijo Serena mientras tocaba el hombro de la chica pero Dawn se soltó rápidamente. -Que quieres Serena?- cuestiono con molestia Dawn. -Tranquila amor, lamento informarte que te tenemos que entregar a Lysson- dialogo Kenny mientras abrazaba a Serena por al cintura, Dawn quedo perpleja. -Lysson? Que rayos tiene que ver el co...- fue interrumpida por una mano que traía un pañuelo y este una sustancia llamada cloroformo, la chica intento luchar pero fue en vano cayo presa de aquel ser. -Buen trabajo chicos, dije que me vengaría y así sera, Serena y Kenny encargarse de aquel mocoso que falta y no quiero que me siga a _pueblo Boceto _- ordeno Lysson para después irse en uno de sus pokemon tipo volador con Dawn desmallada.

-Realmente tenemos que deshacernos de Ash? el me cae bien, Dawn no- dijo Serena con malicia. -Cállate, nos están dando una buena cantidad de dinero- dialogo Kenny, al llegar a donde se supone que estaría Ash dormido, se encontraron con una nota que decía "Idiotas" seguido de eso les callo la policía de Kalos para arrestarlos, mientras tanto por _ciudad Novarte. -_Descuida Dawn te rescatare- decía para si el moreno mientras iba montado sobre su charizard.

-Mejor matame maldito, prefiero morir que seguir aguantando tus besos asquerosos- decía la joven de cabellos azules quien se encontraba atada en una cama vieja, sin prenda alguna y se notaba que Lysson había echo de las suyas, la chica tenia moretones, algunos rasguños y no quiero mencionar el echo de que abuso de ella. -Cállate, seras mía las veces que yo diga, que sufra tu novio jajaja o y te mereces unos latigazos por contestona- dijo cruelmente mientras saco un cinturón y le golpeo fuertemente las piernas a Dawn, la chica solo lloraba del coraje y echaba unos gritos.

-¡Lysson! Maldito- exclamo el moreno quien entro rompiendo la puerta. -Jaja por fin llegas Ash pensé que nunca lo harías- decía maliciosamente mientras se encargaba de acariciar a Dawn. -Suéltala desgraciado!- y cuando el joven se proponía a lanzarse contra el peli-naranja un pokemon de Lysson lo detiene. -Sufre y mira como hago sufrir a esta perra- dijo mientras asotaba el cinturón de nuevo en la delicada piel de la oji-azul. -Bastardo...- susurro para si el joven Ash quien trababa de forcejear contra el pokemon, fueron los minutos mas eternos para Ash y todo empeoro cuando tuvo que ver como el maldito de Lysson abusaba de su amor, como demonios ocurrió todo eso? no se supone que lo habían detenido? y ahora estaba sufriendo ella, Dawn que no tiene nada que ver contra ese canalla? por que la vida es tan injusta?, se maldecía el joven Ash por ser tan inútil y el escuchar llorar a Dawn y suplicar lo destruía por dentro, el azabache no sabe decir con certeza si fueron minutos u horas los que estuvo ahí sin poder hacer nada hasta que por fin llego la policía de Kalos, de inmediato se aprendió a Lysson, se ayudo a desamarrar a Dawn y Ash pero el hubo algo que jamas olvidara Ash y fueron las palabras que Lysson le dijo antes de que lo metieran al carro. -Yo ya me encargue de que fuera algo inolvidable para los 2, disfrute tanto de ella jajaja- el moreno quería matarlo.

(Meses después, en la región Sinnoh)

-Pues tengo que decirte Delia miro a Dawn ya mas recuperada de todo lo corrido- Platicaba Johanna con su buen amiga Delia por teléfono. -Me da gusto Johanna, es una muchacha fuerte por lo visto, Ash sigue en Hoen viajando por lo que se pronto acabara su viaje- contaba la futura suegra de Dawn. -Ohh entiendo, bueno Dawn no me ah comentado nada sobre aquello, ni como fue pero ella tiene todo mi apoyo con respecto a eso...- decía Johanna mientras miraba por la ventana como Dawn jugaba con sus pokemon. -Ninguno ah querido hablar de lo ocurrido después de que capturaron a Lysson Johanna pero espero que nos puedan contar, bueno ya me tengo que ir, platicamos en otra ocasión- y sin mas colgaron las mujeres, el tiempo había transcurrido después de lo de Kalos, Dawn regreso de inmediato a Sinnoh, Ash por su lado empezó de nuevo sus viajes pero esta vez solo, primero Kanto, Johto y actualmente Hoen, el tenia una meta y era convertirse en el mejor maestro pokemon pero para ello tenia que ganar todas las ligas pokemon de cada región en la que viajo y ya después regresaría por cierta chica pues tienen un asunto pendiente.

(3 años después)

-Bien pikachu creo que ya es hora de visitar a Dawn- dijo un joven de cabellos alborotados, su amigo se emociono al escuchar lo que dijo, ambos apenas se bajaron de un ferry que llego a Sinnoh.

-Cecy y Rosy no corran- dijo una joven de ojos azules quien se encontraba en un pequeño parque no muy lejos de su casa. -Hija están muy lindas mis nietas pero ya es hora de irnos a casa- dialogo Johanna. -Lo se mama, ¡niñas vamos a casa!- y sin mas la pequeña familia regreso a su tranquilo hogar "diindooonn diiin dooonn", sonó un timbre molesto, Dawn atendió y para su sorpresa era Ash, no había cambiado mucho tal vez un poco mas alto pero de ahí en fuera seguía igual. -Tenemos que hablar- fue lo único que dijo el joven.

**FIN.**


End file.
